


Amaranthine

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien is already dead, basically old marinette before she passes, they have kids but aren't present in this story - just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Looking back at pictures and remembering what a wonderful life she's had, Marinette passes on the guardianship to the next Ladybug. Character deaths!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to, "Chad Lawson - when the party's over," when reading this.

Her tired eyes observed the worn pictures she held in her aged hand and the forever existent emotions welled up in her chest. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek and Marinette inhaled a deep but shaky breath. Seeing the pictures anew made her remember all the wonderful things she had been though, the beautiful places she had visited and the connections she had made. 

One in particular stood out and she caressed a finger over the image of him. 

The shaky breath she drew in a moment earlier, now escaped and she tried composing herself. The last month had been rough and she often wondered how many more tears she was capable of shedding. Looking at that picture always made her feel nostalgic because it reminded her of their glory years. Turning the photo, she read the familiar but slightly smeared out handwriting. _Evening_ _of_ _engagement_. A smile grazed her lips as the scenery flooded back into her mind. They had just finished patrolling around Paris when he had revealed the ring to her. Of course, she hadn't hesitated for a second and had thrown herself at him. Looking back at it now, maybe that hadn't been her most graceful move but it had landed her a partner for life. 

"Partners for life," Echoed in her mind and another tear rolled down her cheek, this one being wiped by a certain red Kwami she'd known most her life. "Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked softly and settled herself onto the aged woman's shoulder. "I'm fine, Tikki. Just remembering him," She said softly and wiped her nose with a napkin. "I miss him too," Came another familiar voice from the near distance and Plagg flew into her bedroom to settle himself onto her other shoulder. "He was the awesome-est Chat Noir I've known." 

"Plagg, awesome-est isn't a word," Tikki shot at him while giggling and he blew her a raspberry. 

Marinette chuckled before turning the picture again, focusing on it. "He really was the most amazing Chat Noir," She told, voice soft. "The most amazing superhero partner, husband and father anyone could ever want. I'm so lucky to have had him." 

"You still have him, Marinette," Tikki informed her and floated up to settle herself onto her latest holders' chest. "You have him in here. And we both know he's always around here, watching over you and waiting for you. I have never seen anyone love someone else like Chat Noir loved Ladybug. Like Adrien loved you, Marinette. The bond you two have is unbreakable and I wholeheartedly believe you two were soulmates."

"I believe so too, Tikki. I believe so too," Marinette said before trailing off. 

Plagg had never been the emotional, physical type but after Adrien's passing a month prior, he softened up and often turned to Marinette for attention, - something she was more than happy to welcome. Said Kwami scooted closer on her shoulder and leaned his tiny head against Marinette's cheek, catching a runaway tear with his tiny hands. 

Marinette lifted her eyes from the picture in her hand to the Miracle Box sitting on the drawing on the other side of her sunlit room. This would be the last time she saw the Kwami's, ever. The feeling embedded deep in her bones told her that her time on earth was coming to an end. She had done as best as she could to leave letters to everyone she knew and had decided that she needed to pass down the guardianship to the current Ladybug. 

The sound of knocking interrupted her thoughts and Marinette welcomed her in.

Many tears were shed, both between humans and Kwamis as they took farewell of each other. Before she knew it, a girl in a polka-dotted suit had zipped out of the window with a strange box in her arms and she was left with a letter. 

A few days later, at the age of 82 years and 279 days, Marinette grabbed his extended hand and let him lead her to the place she knew he'd been waiting.


End file.
